


Life is a Force to be Reckoned With

by DeadandGlowing



Series: Life Series [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017)
Genre: Apparently this is my knee jerk reaction to being back, But does she mind?, Multi, NSFW, OH MY GOD IM BACK GUYS, Of course not, POV Female Character, Papawise is here lets go boys, Pennywise still takes advantage of her dealing with his shit, Sex, clown sex, fuck the clown, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandGlowing/pseuds/DeadandGlowing
Summary: Our darling reader is awake and kicking, but something is missing. Penn isn't by her side when she wakes and it makes her uneasy as anything. Well... The fact that she can hear voices coming from somewhere in the sewer probably doesn't do much to help either.What a way to wake up, darlings.Let's see where this goes, shall we?





	1. Awake and Kicking

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so oof, I'm back.
> 
> I've missed writing so much and I'm finally back to feed my unhealthy addiction to writing this series. Let's hope I've retained some semblance of an understanding of how this works, hm?
> 
> And a quick note, I cannot thank you all enough! Coming back to this account and seeing all the wonderful comments left honestly made my day and has only made me more enthusiastic about coming back to writing!

Waking up after 27 years is a surreal feeling, it has to be said. The feeling of my bones creaking into motion sent an uncomfortable chill down my spine, and it shuddered. Interesting how I can watch the demented clown-demon I'm in love with eating children alive, but a chill down my spine sends me into a horrendous cringe.  
With a yawn that both cracks my jaw and echoes throughout the sewer, I sit up with a sleepy smile. My back clicks deliciously as I rise, and I notice with interest that I've reverted to the puppet/marionette form I had donned a few times before the long rest. I admit finding it curious, but I justify the fact by assuming my deadlights must have found it fitting to revert to the first form I discovered upon their emergence for when I awaken. It's fascinating. But, as satisfying as it is to crack my ball joints and listen to the various echoes going on internally, I absolutely prefer my human form over any others I can take on. 

Some convulsing and trembling later, I am back in my comfortably squishy, (mostly) mundane human form. With another yawn I turn to where I last remembered Penn to be, only to find the space... Empty?

Must say, not a fan of that.

Now that I'm more aware of my familiar surroundings I notice that I can hear voices. One of them is definitely my Penn, but the other is different in a way that makes my skin crawl. To be perfectly honest from where I am the voice is awfully reminiscent of a depressed man who has smoked cigars since the age of 11 and whose wife left him. But hey maybe that's just me.  
With aching feet and my legs objecting to being used, I stand up and make my way out of the trailer into the cavernous chamber I've come to know as home. I note, with another damn yawn, that Penn's absence is especially off due to his rather possessive tendencies. Before the long sleep, I couldn't move 5 foot away from him before his lanky arms were around me and he was grinning down at me from his impressive height. 

Moving on from my pleasant reminiscence, I make my way away from the trailer housing our nest, and around the pile of belongings to where I think the voices are coming from. 

I see Penn first, tall as ever and seemingly annoyed, judging by his posture and the tone of his voice, which instead of being sing-songy and childish is low, rough and borderline snarling at some points from what I can hear. He's talking to someone that I can't see, possibly because they're dwarfed by Penn, so with a quiet huff, I make my way to him.  
It doesn't seem like he's noticed me yet, so I pad over to him and it isn't until I'm directly behind him that he turns in surprise, looking down at me with an irritated expression, likely due to being interrupted. However, when he realizes it's me, his face lights up in a typical demented grin and I find myself scooped up in the clown's arms as he giggles and swings me around.  
"Little Puppet is awake! Pennywise missed her so much all the long sleep, and now she's back by his side again!"

I can't help but get wrapped up in our reunion, giggling giddily as I wrap my arms around his neck, locking my fingers in the ruffles of his costume as I kiss him, and he reciprocates with an enthusiasm I'd only ever expect from my clown. He takes hold of my thighs in his massive palms, wrapping them around his narrow waist so he can properly hold my smaller frame against his, and is about to kiss me again when the sound of someone clearing their throat echoes through the chamber.  
Penn gives a snarl, and turns to the owner of said throat, taking me with him, still balanced on his hip.

The owner of the throaty-as-fuck cough is an older looking... Clown? Okay, that's a new one. His red hair is a shock around his pale head, and his makeup is definitely more understated than Penn's if a little more colourful. His costume especially emphasises this fact, as it's bright yellow. The sleeves are purple and green, which correspond with the ruffles around his neck of the same colours, interspersed with white. Similarly to Penn, his outfit has 3 red bobbles down the front, and he's giving me a curious look, dusted with vague distaste.  
Well fuck you two pal, sorry your wife left and your cigar addiction got worse.  
...  
That was unusually petty of me, even if it wasn't spoken aloud. The other clown gives me a look, tilting his head back and raising an eyebrow in vague interest. However, he doesn't actually speak until Penn addresses him again, voice tinged with annoyance.

"This is my little puppet. You woke me up and away from her and I think I've made it clear that I don't like that. No Pennywise doesn't like being taken away from his little puppet no no no nono..." 

He's getting anxious, nails digging into me almost to the point of pain and I hush him, gently reminding him that regardless of before I'm here now, and he calms down enough to give me a sweet smile, drooling slightly despite himself. It is then that the new clown decides to speak up in an accent that I can't quite place for whatever reason. It's almost a Boston accent but also not at all, it's hard to explain.  
"Well, hiya sweetheart. I'm Pennywise the _Dancing_ Clown. But so is your boyfriend, affectionately dubbed 'Junior' by yours truly. You can call me Papa."

He's almost charming to be perfectly honest, and the Junior nickname gave me a little giggle, but I still have far too many questions for any of it to make sense. Penn huffs, sensing my confusion and unease, and subtly nudges my head down onto his shoulder where I rest it, still looking at 'Papa'. Penn shifts his weight on his long legs, mumbling to himself before speaking up with a slight growl to his tone.  
"You're making little puppet nervous Gramps. Pennywise doesn't appreciate that, no not at all he doesn't. Come to the nest where she can be comfortable. Talk there, only talk there. Only talk where the little puppet is comfortable, where my little puppet is comfortable." 

The typical disjointed speech of Penn calms me compared to the gruff smoothness of the other clown, and as he carries me off I catch 'Papa' giving a slight smile. It's definitely similar to how a father would regard a misbehaving child, which is interesting, so I can't help but hope I'll be getting some answers as to what's going on when we get to the nest where Penn has decided I need to be. 

What a way to wake up. 


	2. I have so many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our dear reader has found her Penn, but also discovered someone new in the process.  
> She has more than a few questions, but can she really rely on them being answered?
> 
> Let's see, shall we?

Being wrapped up in a nest by an extremely anxious/territorial demon clown is an interesting experience. Despite it being Penn's idea to return to the trailer, the moment 'Papa' stepped over the threshold he became extremely twitchy and anxious, hissing quietly and refusing to let go of me from his hip until he sat himself down in the nest and started bundling blankets around me. As comfortable as it was, I couldn't really enjoy the treatment as all I could hear was Penn's upset hissing and mewling, and the other clown's laughter as he watched.  
"Junior I'm not here to take your toy, stop wrapping her up. You'll smother her."

Penn didn't get the chance to respond to that, as I found my voice and gave the older clown a withering look. It wasn't his place to be telling Penn how to handle _his_ mate, after all.  
"Don't. Whatever you're here for, it has nothing to do with how he treats me. And for the record do you see me complaining?"

He looked shocked at that but gave me a nod that actually resembled a gesture of respect. Judging by that I decided the best way to handle him would be to treat him just as I'd treat anyone else, rather than regarding him as an unknown danger as I had with Penn when we first met. After all, when Penn and I had first met, not only was I human, I was uncertain of the place I'd just moved to and of what could possibly lurk beneath my home. As it turns out what lurked beneath my home was my future mate but that's beside the point. I have Penn a look from my position beneath his chin, and he regarded me with a wary pout. He looked as though he wanted to cry, or attack, either way, it wasn't great. It was bizarre to see him in such an anxious state when he was usually so sure of his own nature.  
"Pennywise is sorry. But he can't risk any harm coming to his small one, his precious one nono that's not okay. Nobody can harm his little puppet. Not even you Gramps."

'Not even you'. That's interesting,

He looked up at the other clown now, tilting his head to rest his chin on top of mine. This did seem to calm him a little, as it added more proximity to the both of us. With Penn more settled, I relaxed, feeling much calmer. Penn being territorial isn't good for anybody, least of all the object causing said behavior in him. His throat was rumbling though, a half purr half growl that I could feel against the top of my head. A fascinating feeling, almost like a car's engine on standby. The older clown gave a tired sigh and regarded the both of us with vague interest.

"Junior, you and I both know that it's painfully close to the time of my long rest, so I despair to see how you concern yourself with concerns like me _stealing your girl_. I mean for fuck's sake kid, really? And sweetheart, since I doubt the big lug explained any of this to you before you slept, Junior is the closest thing I have to a son. We have a little arrangement in place, to prevent us from stepping on each other's toes, so to speak. I sleep when he's up and about and vice versa. So I'm just here to let him know something regarding what he seems to wanna do to you doll."  
He gives Penn a withering look when the growling increases, before continuing speaking in his gravely voice.  
"You wanna breed this little thing, you're gonna need to be careful. I see you've already pretty much entirely turned her which is a good start but there will be a lot of prep in place. She needs to be able to hunt for herself which from what you told me, she can't. So you need to teach her before shit goes sideways and she ends up starving. You got it kid?"

Penn nods, somewhat begrudgingly, and holds me closer to him. He wants to breed me though..? That's definitely a new concept. It's always been in the back of my mind as a positility but I never even imagined it'd happen. And 'Papa' is probably right. If I can't bring myself to feed without Penn doing the killing part, how will I manage feeding a young... Clown baby thing.

This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> And thank you again to you for giving this a read!


	3. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

I think this needs to be said because I don't like what I'm doing at the moment.

I want to apologise to anyone who's been reading this because I cannot bring myself to continue. I don't have a passion for writing this story anymore, and I'm a firm believer that the minute passion for something is gone, it should be left alone. The first work in the series, Life is Fragile, is one of my proudest works and always will be, but I don't want to ruin that story by writing a half-assed sequel that would only disappoint.

All I can really say to you readers is that I'm sorry for this and that with any luck I'll eventually get my motivation back for this particular piece. For now, I'll focus elsewhere, and get some passion back into my writing. Hell with even _more_ luck I'll have the motivation to get back to this and give it the oomph it really deserves.

That's all from Life is a Force the be Reckoned with for now.

I'm sorry. Thank you for reading with me for what it's worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops I deleted my old tumblr 
> 
> The same name though - DeadAndGlowing
> 
> Although as of this chapter I haven't actually posted anything... Woops?


End file.
